


The Sezziest Fic Eva

by HarryJacksonPercyPottergirl1



Category: South Park
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sex, too sexy for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryJacksonPercyPottergirl1/pseuds/HarryJacksonPercyPottergirl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dish be so sexxy u have no idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sezziest Fic Eva

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my second fic so feedback is appreciated!! Thank you for taking the time to read it! <3 <3

so 1 dAY khal was wit Snat and kule was liek "'hey duud i luv u no homo" and Snat was liek "omg same bruh no homo" andd they kissed and played tongue den got marriedd cuz yeah.


End file.
